O Escudo de Apolo
by Vivian Rossi
Summary: Como fiz meus melhores amigos, vivi as mais loucas aventuras e conquistei a garota dos meus sonhos.
1. Boas Notícias

Essa fic é toda do ponto de vista do Tiago. Ela vai mostrar momentos de sua vida, que influenciaram, de uma forma ou de outra, o relacionamento com a Lilian. O espaçamento de tempo vai variar e será mais ou menos denso de acordo com a época. A fic é perfeitamente inteligível por si só. Entretanto, como eu estou tentando mostrar os dois lados da história, estou escrevendo "O Espelho de Afrodite", uma fic "irma" dessa, que mostra a visão da Lilian da mesma história. Você pode decidir ler só uma, só outra, as duas, em que ordem desejar. Talvez algumas particularidades só sejam tratadas em uma delas, por razões que têm a ver com importância dos fatos para cada personagem, mas o contexto geral é o mesmo. Os nomes dos capítulos também serão os mesmos. Vou cuidar também para que as atualizações sejam simultâneas. Só não posso garantir que sejam muito rápidas. Sorry...

"O Escudo de Apolo" é mais curto, mais superficial, mais voltado às ações e aos movimentos, com mais doses de humor. É, portanto, mais leve e mais objetiva. Deliciosa de se escrever, aliás. Ela tenta refletir o caráter imaturo e, por vezes, inseguro, de Tiago, principalmente nos primeiros anos escolares. Ela é um pouco mais passiva em relação aos acontecimentos, mais crédula. E, ao longo dos capítulos, deve mostrar uma curva de evolução mais acentuada. Essa é simplesmente, a forma como eu imagino o Tiago.

Bom, essa foi, pelo menos, minha intenção. Se chegarem a ler as duas e não notarem as diferenças, por favor me avisem, pois terei errado feio...

* * *

_1. Boas Notícias_

_Acordei com um barulho de corujas na janela. Aquele era o dia, tinha de ser. Ainda meio tonto, abri a janela e uma carta voou na minha cara. Era ela. Minha carta de Hogwarts. _

_- Mãe! Pai! Minha carta chegou! Vou para Hogwarts!_

_Comecei a pular na cama, jogar os travesseiros e todas as roupas que encontrei, gritando muito. Meus pais vieram logo. Foi uma das poucas vezes que não ralharam comigo por causa da minha bagunça. Apenas me abraçaram com carinho. _

_- Parabéns, filho! - disseram, juntos. _

_Papai e mamãe haviam estudado em Hogwarts também. Ambos eram da Grifinória e eu tinha esperança de ficar nessa Casa, embora soubesse que não era uma questão meramente hereditária. _

_Eu já estava pegando a pena para escrever contando ao meu melhor amigo quando ouço um barulho lá embaixo. _

_- Oi, tio! Oi, tia! Cadê o Tiago?_

_- Olá, Sirius, ele está..._

_Mas antes que minha mãe dissesse "no quarto", Sirius já subira correndo. Ele já era de casa. _

_Sirius Black era o meu melhor amigo. Nos conhecemos numa Copa Mundial de Quadribol, quando tínhamos oito anos. Ele vinha com freqüência aqui em casa, mas eu havia ido poucas vezes à casa dele. Sua família era meio estranha, principalmente sua mãe. _

_- E aí, cara, adivinha!_

_- O quê? Você recebeu sua carta também?_

_- Você também?_

_Então, recomeçamos toda a bagunça no meu quarto. Dessa vez, porém, mamãe não perdoou. _

_- T-I-A-G-O P-O-T-T-E-R!! Arrume já isso!!_

_- Claro, mãe! - gritei, e caímos os dois na risada. _

_Sirius, então, sentou-se na cama e suspirou. _

_- Tomara que fiquemos na mesma Casa. _

_- Claro! Seremos grifinórios, com certeza!_

_- Não sei, não, Tiago. Minha família quase toda foi para a Sonserina..._

_- Ah, deixa disso, Sirius. Não tem nada a ver..._

_- É... espero que não. Ei, falando na minha família, minhas primas também estão indo para Hogwarts?_

_- Aquelas que encontramos no começo do ano?_

_- Elas mesmo... o que você acha? Hein?_

_- O que eu acho? Como assim? Eu estou indo para Hogwarts estudar, Sirius!_

_Estávamos rolando de rir quando minha mãe apareceu na porta. Ela não parecia nem um pouco satisfeita de ver aquela bagunça do mesmo jeito e eu soube pelo olhar dele que a coisa ficaria feia para o meu lado quando o Sirius fosse embora. Ou antes. _

_Para minha surpresa, ela se dirigiu ao meu amigo primeiro. _

_- Sirius, amanhã vamos ao Beco Diagonal comprar o material do Tiago. Não quer vir conosco?_

_- Claro, tia! - ele disse, animado. _

_- "timo. Agora, Sr. Tiago Potter, venha aqui imediatamente! - ela gritou, mudando o tom com uma versatilidade incrível. _

_Eu até tentei resistir, mas ela usou a varinha e minha orelha foi puxada até o encontro dela, levando-me, conseqüentemente, junto. _

_- Aii, manhê!!_

_Ela me trancou em seu quarto e começou com o mesmo blá-blá-blá de sempre. Na certa, Sirius podia escutar tudo do meu quarto, pois eu ouvia os risos inconfundíveis dele cada vez que minha mãe me ameaçava de castigos e torturas intermináveis, como nunca mais assistir um jogo de Quadribol ou limpar a casa inteira e o quintal todos os dias sem magia. _


	2. Primeiro Encontro

_2. O Primeiro Encontro_

_Estávamos todos prontos, esperando o Sirius. Ele estava atrasado, como sempre. Quando ele surgiu nas chamas de nossa lareira, mamãe nem deu tempo para que ele parasse de girar e já o mandou ao Beco Diagonal._

_Todos o seguimos e saímos na lareira da Floreios & Borrões. Blargh! Aquele lugar fedia a livros. Olhei par Sirius e ele estava simulando um vômito. Enquanto papai e mamãe se ocupavam com nossas listas, ficamos perambulando pela livraria. _

_- Tiago, dá uma olhada nisso!_

_Sirius segurava um livro grosso e preto, intitulado "Desvendando os Mistérios da Transfiguração Humana". Taí um livro que eu leria sem problemas. Nós éramos absolutamente maníacos por Transfiguração. _

_- Mocinho! Esse livro é proibido! Só pode ser vendido com autorização do Ministério! – uma velhinha corcunda veio implicar com a gente. _

_- Por quê? – perguntei, sem me conter. _

_A velha me olho como a maluca da mãe do Sirius quando eu fui à casa dele. _

_- Não lê o título, moleque? Esse livro contém iniciação à Animagia. Não pode ser praticado sem o Ministério saber! – ela disse em voz baixa. _

_- Quanto custa? – Sirius perguntou, desafiador, encarando a velha. _

_- Nenhum lugar decente vai vender isso a vocês, seus pestinhas! – ela tomou o livro de Sirius com violência. _

_- E um lugar indecente? – ele insistiu, me fazendo rir. _

_A velha virou as costas e foi atender outra pessoa. _

_- Lugar indecente? No que estão pensando, garotos?_

_Meu pai aparecera atrás de nós. Parecia atento. _

_Sirius olhou para mim, preocupado, mas eu pisquei para ele e apontei a mim mesmo, querendo dizer "Deixa Comigo"._

_- Pai, o que é um lugar indecente para comprar... livros, por exemplo? – perguntei, com cara de inocente. _

_- Quem foi que te disse isso, rapaz?_

_- Ouvimos uma bruxa dizendo que não tinha o que ela queria aqui, em um lugar decente. E ela disse que ia procurar em outro, que eu suponho que seja um lugar indecente..._

_Papai pareceu irritado. Será que eu não tinha sido convincente? Ele se agachou para falar comigo. _

_- Tiago, essa é uma boa loja. Mas parece que a clientela já foi melhor. Deixa eu te dizer uma coisa, filho. Há alguns lugares que vendem coisas ruins, coisas más, para pessoas más. Fique longe de lugares assim, certo?_

_- Certo, pai. Mas, que lugar, por exemplo?_

_- A Travessa do Tranco, por exemplo. – ele disse em voz mais baixa. – Prometa que nunca vai comprar nada lá, filho. _

_- Prometo, pai. _

_Felizmente, Sirius não tinha prometido nada. Aliás, onde estava Sirius? Avistei-o do outro lado da livraria, sendo atendido por uma moça bonita de cabelos compridos e vestido rodado. _

_- Está mais para cima, é o de capa marrom. _

_Sirius era incrível. Ele estava fazendo a moça subir em um banco para pegar um livro para ele, enquanto ficava tentando espiar por baixo do vestido dela. Ele fez sinal para que eu desse uma olhada. _

_Eu queria não usar óculos nessas horas. Eu via camadas e camadas de pano azul, mas só um pedacinho ou outro da perna dela. Mesmo assim, valeu a pena. _

_- Como conseguiu que ela não levitasse os livros? – sussurrei para ele. _

_- Ela não pode. É um aborto. _

_- Esse aqui, né? – ela disse, descendo do banco. _

_Era sacanagem, mas não era só sacanagem do Sirius. O livro era sobre Artefatos Mágicos, coisa pela qual ele se interessava mais do que olhar as calcinhas das meninas. Bem, talvez não. _

_Meus pais já haviam pegado os nossos livros do primeiro ano, um mais chato do que o outro. Na saída da livraria, Sirius me apontou, vitorioso, o livro de Artefatos Mágicos na sacola dele. _

_- Puxa, achei que nem iam deixar você comprar..._

_- Há-há. Até consegui um desconto! E o endereço da Carol para mandar uma coruja, é claro!_

_Esse era o Sirius. Bagunceiro, desinibido, malandro, conquistador, meu ídolo. _

_Ao lado da Floreios & Borrões, havia uma loja de Quadribol. Sirius e eu entramos, hipnotizados. Eu queria comprar tudo! Estava igualzinho a minha mãe em qualquer loja em liquidação. _

_- Meninos, só o ano que vem! – falando nela, minha mãe chegou, acabando com a nossa festa. _

_Sob muitos protestos, ela nos levou à loja de vestes da Madame Mikky, enquanto meu pai foi comprar o resto do material. As vestes ficaram, é claro, curtas demais, mas a Madame Mikky deu um jeito em tudo bem rápido. _

* * *

_Era, então, chegada a hora de comprarmos nossas varinhas. O dono da loja, Sr. Olivaras, veio com umas conversas filosóficas sobre bruxos e varinhas. Deixei-o conversando com Sirius e experimentei uma varinha que estava numa caixa em cima do balcão. _

_Duas prateleiras voaram. Vendo a confusão, Sirius veio correndo e pegou uma varinha caída no chão. O lugar se encheu de fumaça preta. _

_- Garotos, calma!_

_Eu não pensei que escolher uma varinha fosse tão divertido. Havia montes delas para provar. Experimentei uma outra e uma caixa grande, em cima de uma estante, explodiu. Sirius pegou outra que se voltou contra o Sr. Olivaras, fazendo um penteado radical no cabelo dele!_

_Eu subi em cima de uma cadeira para tentar ver o que tinha resultado da explosão. Afinal, minha varinha podia estar em qualquer lugar. _

_De repente, ouvi minha mãe dizendo meu nome. Já ia enviar para o Sirius um sinal de "Sujou geral!", mas vi que ela só estava conversando com outras pessoas. _

_Um cara enorme e barbudo, de sorriso bonachão, que mamãe parecia conhecer, e uma menininha ruiva, que estava quietinha atrás dele. _

_Ela era baixinha, estava de vestido e tinha olhos lindos. Eu queria vê-la melhor e me inclinei para frente. Mais para frente. Ops, para frente demais! Ooô! Aii! Puff!_

_Ah, não! Eu caí da cadeira! Tomei o maior tombo na frente da garota. E cadê os meus óculos? Agora, para piorar, não posso nem confirmar se ela é mesmo bonita. _

_- Sirius Black. Muito prazer!_

_Como sempre, o Sirius estava lá, fazendo o social. Já ganhou o grandão. _

_- Ah, perdão, me esqueci completamente! Essa é a Lilian, pessoal. Ela também está entrando em Hogwarts esse ano. – disse o grandão. _

_Eu levantei e cheguei mais perto para vê-la melhor. E, mesmo estando sem óculos, posso afirmar que ela era linda. Não podia distinguir bem as feições dela, mas os olhos eram grandes e verdes. Olhos que eu nunca esqueceria. _

_- Oi, Lily, prazer, eu sou o Sirius! Em que Casa quer ficar?_

_Lily? O Sirius não perdia uma mesmo. Mais uma que eu perderia para ele sem dar tempo nem de eu falar que estava na jogada. Aposto que a menina deve ter ficado toda derretida com aquele "Lily". Quem sabe na escola, eu consiga aprender um pouco com ele. _

_- Na Grifinória! – ela respondeu, ganhando um tapinha nas costas de Sirius. _

_- Garota esperta! _

_Mas, como conheço bem meu amigo, posso dizer, com certeza, que ele pensou: "Está no papo!". E, a essa hora, a coitada da menina deve estar fantasiando que eles vão ficar na mesma Casa e imaginando como Sirius é gentil, alto, forte e bonitão. Blargh!_

_De repente, a menina veio na minha direção. Vai ver ela ficou um pouco desapontada porque o Sirius preferiu conversar com o grandão. Então, eu tinha uma chance. Eu ainda estava na jogada. _

_Ela estava olhando para mim, me analisando. Perdi as reações. Que fazer numa hora dessas? Quando dei por mim, vi que ela estava trazendo meus óculos. _

_- Ah, sim, meus óculos! Muito obrigado!_

_- Lilian Evans. – ela estendeu a mão. _

_- Tiago Potter. – eu apertei com força. _

_Apertei a mão dela? Puxa, será que eu deveria ter beijado? Ai, que coisa mais complicada! _

_Agora, com os óculos, eu podia vê-la nitidamente. E não me enganara. Os cabelos cor de fogo envolviam um rosto angelical. Sim, era isso. Ela era um anjo. Um anjo ruivo de olhos verdes. Só podia ser. Era pequenininha, delicada, de pele bem branquinha. Uma bonequinha de porcelana, como mamãe diria. _

_- Acho que finalmente a encontrei, Sr. Potter!_

_Eu também tinha finalmente encontrado. Tinha encontrado a garota dos meus sonhos. Mas, aquela voz... Espere! Era o Sr. Olivaras, me oferecendo outra varinha para provar. _

_Eu ergui a varinha com cuidado, com medo de acertar alguma coisa na Lilian. Mas não. Eu me senti forte, poderoso, iluminado, cheio de mim. Como se, de repente, eu fosse capaz de tudo e soubesse disso. Resumindo, adorei a mim varinha. Sim, ela era minha, eu tinha escolhido aquela. O Sr. Olivaras tinha aquele blá-blá-blá dele, mas aquela varinha seria minha se ela me escolhesse ou não. _

_- É essa!_

_- Muito bem, Sr. Potter! Pena de fênix, Azevinho, 25 centímetros. Excelente para Transfiguração. Parabéns!_

_Só podia ser. Transfiguração seria, de longe, o mais interessante que eu aprenderia na escola. Em matéria de estudo, é claro. Será que a varinha tinha mesmo me escolhido, afinal?_

_Eu abracei minha mãe, satisfeito. Sabia que ela também estava feliz por mim. _

_Senti uma brisa fria. Era o Sirius com sua varinha. Ela soltava fagulhas brilhantes. Aposto como eles iriam se escolher, quero dizer, Sirius e a varinha. _

_- "timo, Sr. Black! Pêlo de Unicórnio, Salgueiro, 25 centímetros. Também ideal para Transfiguração._

_Dei um abraço no Sirius. Nós íamos para Hogwarts! Era bem mais real, agora que tínhamos nossas varinhas. _

_O Sr. Olivaras contou a mesma lengalenga das varinhas para a Lilian que, diferente da gente, ouviu com atenção. _

_A primeira varinha que ela experimentou foi um fracasso, explodiu a caixinha que a guardava. _

_Mas, logo na segunda, a garota já acertou. Ela foi envolvida em uma luz avermelhada, num efeito fantástico com o cabelo dela. Era como uma rainha, tanto que eu quase me ajoelhei sem querer. Sem dúvida, era a varinha dela. _

_Minha mãe foi falar com ela. Acho que elas vão se dar bem. Eu adoro a minha mãe, ela é a melhor do mundo. Ela recebe o meu amigo Sirius em casa como um filho e já gostou de cara da Lilian, como eu. Ela só podia ser menos brava, me colocar menos de castigo, deixar eu fazer mais bagunça..._

_- E então, garotos, como estamos? Podemos ir? Já comprei tudo. – meu pai chegou. _

_- Pai!_

_- Tio! – Sirius abraçou meu pai. _

_- Hagrid, como vai? – meu pai perguntou. Acho que também conhecia o grandão. _

_- Bem, John. Linda família. _

_- Muito obrigado, Hagrid. Então, querida, vamos?_

_- Vamos, Johnny. Tchau, Lílian. Foi um prazer conhecê-la. Até logo, Hagrid. – minha mãe em seu social. - Tiago, Sirius, não vão dizer "tchau" à nova amiguinha?_

_- Até mais, Lily! A gente se vê em Hogwarts!_

_Sirius chegou perto e... não acredito! Cachorro! Deu um beijo na bochecha dela! Ela ficou até corada! Agora, ele abriu a maior vantagem no placar! Que que eu ia fazer?_

_Tinha que beijá-la também. Fui até ela. _

_- Tchau, Lilian. Até Hogwarts._

_Eu a encarei, encarei. E não beijei. Não consegui. Fui um desastre. Não sei ser como o Sirius. Ainda não. _

_- Até Hogwarts, Tiago!_

_Ela me deu o sorriso mais lindo do mundo e eu retribui com, provavelmente, o sorriso mais idiota do mundo._

_Nós saímos da loja nos dirigimos, apressados, até o Caldeirão Furado. Papai tinha umas coisas para resolver na cidade. No caminho, duas meninas pararam o Sirius. Duas meninas que eu conhecia. As primas dele._

_- Si, se eu fosse você, voava para casa. Sua mãe ta furiosíssima porque você saiu sem avisar. E não melhorou nada quando ela descobriu que você tinha vindo no Beco comprar seu material sem ela..._

_- Tô ferrado! – ele disse e saiu correndo para dentro da Floreios & Borrões, procurando a lareira. _

_Mas quer apostar que, mesmo atrasado, ele vai falar com a garota do vestido?_


	3. Nos Trilhos da Amizade

3. Nos trilhos da amizade

Chegamos na Plataforma 9 ½ em cima da hora. Dava um trabalhão segurar o Cliff, minha coruja.

Eu tinha combinado de encontrar o Sirius lá, porque depois daquele dia no Beco, ele ficou encrencado de verdade. A mãe dele o trancou em casa, tirou a lareira da rede e quebrou todas as vassouras da casa. Acho que foi a primeira vez que ela conseguiu prendê-lo desde que o conheço.

Eu não sei direito o que acontece na casa dele. Ele não me conta, e eu não gosto de perguntar. Mas que a mãe dele não é flor que se cheire, eu não tenho dúvida

- E aí, beleza, cara? – Sirius chegou me dando o maior tapa nas costas e cumprimentando meus pais.

- Você veio sozinho, Sirius? – minha mãe perguntou.

- Ah, já dispensei a velha!

Eu e meu pai rimos. Minha mãe se esforçou para não fazer o mesmo.

- Bom, vamos entrar? As meninas já devem estar lá, guardando lugar para a gente

- Meninas? – meu pai se interessou.

- É. Minhas primas.

- Ah... – papai e mamãe disseram, juntos.

Eu já conhecia as primas do Sirius. Na verdade, só tinha conversado uma vez com elas. Uma era ele de saias, tão arteira quanto. A outra era uma menina mais convencional, mais quietinha.

Eu me despedi dos meus pais, prometendo me comportar, escrever sempre, estudar bastante, me alimentar direito, essas baboseiras que nossos pais nos pedem.

Quando entramos no trem, ouvimos uma gritaria danada. Como estava cheio, não deu para ver direito, mas parece que eram uns moleques tomando bronca.

Começamos a procurar as primas dele. As cabines estavam quase todas cheias.

Havia fogo na porta de uma delas? Não, não era fogo, era o cabelo de uma garota. Não uma garota qualquer, a bonequinha de porcelana que tínhamos conhecido no Olivaras, Lílian Evans. Segurava uma uma gata de olhos iguais aos dela no colo.

- Lily! Você por aqui!

Adivinhem quem era... Sirius já chegou dando um beijo na menina. Eu aqui divagando e o cara já estava em ação. Corri até eles.

- Oi. – ela respondeu.

- E aí, como você está? – Sirius emplacando a conversa.

- Você conhece essa aí, Si?

Ah, aquela era a cabine das primas do Sirius. Pelo jeito da Bellatrix, a mais espevitada delas, acho que não gostou muito da Lílian.

- Bella! Tudo bom, prima?

Sirius foi conversar com as garotas. Eu sorri para a Lílian e ela me retribuiu.

- Oi, Tiago.

- Oi, Lili-an.

Minha voz quase não saiu. Eu queria chamá-la de Lily, mas não consegui. Meus óculos quase saíram do lugar.

- Gente, essa é a Lily! Lily, essas são minhas primas: Narcisa e Bella. – Sirius cumpriu seu papel social e apresentou todo mundo.

- A Lily tem sobrenome? – Bellatrix perguntou, em um tom meio rude.

Eu fiquei mais atento. Particularmente, acho a Bellatrix meio barraqueira e não ia deixar que ela fizesse mal a Lílian.

- Lílian Evans. – ela disse, firme, encarando a Bellatrix.

- Bellatrix Black.

- Narcisa Black.

Hm... nomes e sobrenomes? Senti que o clima pesou.

- E esses Evans, quem são? – Bellatrix perguntou, agora bem rude mesmo.

Não estava gostando nada do rumo daquela conversa. Os Black são uma família grande de bruxos super tradicionais. Os Potter nem tanto. Dos Evans, eu nunca tinha ouvido falar. E não dava a mínima para isso. Tenho certeza de que Sirius também não.

- Bella, que importa quem são os Evans?

- Que importa, Si? Ora, se nunca ouvimos falar dos Evans, então sua amiguinha deve ser...

- Nem mais uma palavra, Bellatrix! Você não vai ofender a garota, seja como for!

O Sirius gostava da prima e, para ele gritar com ela assim, o assunto tinha que ser sério. A Lílian recuou e pisou no meu pé. Eu estava nervoso e nem pude aproveitar o momento. Apenas disse para ela que estava tudo bem.

Sei que eu devia partir e segurar o Sirius antes que ele fizesse uma besteira. Mas, se aquela cretina insinuasse mais alguma coisa, quem faria a besteira seria eu.

Para o próprio bem dela, ela só cruzou os braços e ignorou. Respirei aliviado. Passei pela Lílian devagar e me senti, puxando Sirius. Mas ele não quis sentar. Ainda estava se recompondo.

- Quer sentar aqui com a gente, Lílian?

Valeu a tentativa. Mas eu duvidei que a menina ia sentar com a louca da Bellatrix e o Sirius a beira de uma explosão.

- Eu acho melhor não. Mas, obrigada, Sirius.

Eu sei que tudo aquilo era muito difícil para o Sirius. Meus pais sempre dizem que ele é muito diferente do resto da família dele. Aquela era apenas uma das vezes que esse choque de ideais se manifestava.

Apesar de não aceitar sentar-se conosco, Lílian nos olhou por alguns segundos e quase me levantei para sentar com ela em outra cabine. Quase. Mas pensei no meu amigo, tão perto e tão distante da própria família. Ele precisava de mim ali.

Sirius brincava com a gata no colo da Lílian. Ele até imitou um cachorro. Eu e Lílian nos encaramos e rimos. As primas do Sirius não gostaram.

- Bom, eu vou procurar outro lugar. A gente se vê.

- Até mais, Lily! – disse Sirius.

Lílian sorriu. Será que ela gostava dele? Mais cedo ou mais tarde, eu teria que conversar com Sirius sobre ela.

Bellatrix lançou um olhar fuzilante aos dois. Essa eu não tinha dúvidas se gostava do Sirius. Ele me contou que já deu uns beijos nela... Brincadeira normal de primo, ele diz. Eu, que ainda não beijei nenhuma, não acho tão normal assim. Mas espero que isso mude logo.

Lílian partiu em direção ao fundo do trem. Eu achei que o Sirius ia, finalmente, sentar, mas ele me puxou para fora da cabine.

- Cara, vai atrás dela!

- Da Lílian?

- É! Vai, Tiago! Não vê que ela tá em perigo?

Em perigo? O Sirius era meio alarmista. Cocei a cabeça.

- Olha, Tiago, eu sei que a maioria das pessoas que você conhece é legal, mas saiba que a Bella é um doce perto de muita gente que tem aqui.

- E o que podem fazer a Lílian?

Percebi que ele estava ficando meio impaciente.

- Tiago, acorda! A família da Lílian é trouxa!

Trouxa? Hm... podia ser. Nossa, que diferente! Mas, então, a Bellatrix...

- Se eu não impeço a Bella, ela ia chamar a Lilian de sangue-ruim. – ele disse em voz mais baixa e preocupada.

Aquilo era horrível. Eu não ia deixar ninguém chamá-la assim.

- Quem mais pode fazer isso com ela?

- Malfoy, McNair, Lestrange, ... – e continou dizendo montes de sobrenomes que eu não conhecia. – Vai por mim, Tiago. Essas pessoas freqüentam a minha casa. Nenhum deles presta.

Puxa, pessoas assim iam na casa dele! Para mim, elas só existiam em boatos que papais contava.

- Então, o que você tá esperando? Vai atrás dela!

E eu fui. Andei em direção ao fundo do trem, para onde ela tinha ido. Olhei de cabine em cabine, até que a encontrei, em uma de porta entreaberta.

Ela estava com um garoto de cabelos castanhos claros e cara de sono. Eles conversavam animadamente e comiam chocolate.

Eu quis me juntar a eles, mas achei que estavam se entendendo tão bem, que preferi não atrapalhar. Além do mais, tive certeza de que o garoto não era nenhum dos monstros sobre os quais Sirius falara.

Voltei para a nossa cabine. Ao chegar, Sirius me lançou um olhar. Levantei o polegar, indicando que estava tudo bem. Sirius respirou aliviado.

- Então, Ti, por que não conta para a Narcisa sobre a Índia? Soube que você esteve lá nas férias... Vem, troca de lugar comigo. – Bellatrix me disse, piscando um olho.

Ti? UAU! Nenhuma menina tinha me chamado assim até então. Sirius deu uma risada sacana.

Bellatrix levantou e eu troquei de lugar com ela, ficando ao lado da Narcisa.

Ela era loira, de olhos pequenos, discretos e azuis. Estava muito arrumadinha, acho que para parecer mais velha do que era. Ela era me olhou, tímida, e sorriu.

E, para variar, eu não sabia o que fazer. Reparei que a Bellatrix segurava o braço do Sirius, mas ele parecia achar a janela mais interessante.

Eu contei, meio sem jeito, um pouco do que vi com meus pais na Índia, nas últimas férias. A Narcisa pareceu interessada e nós até rimos um pouco.

O Sirius ainda não tinha dado o braço a torcer para a Bellatrix, literalmente. Então, quando nosso assunto acabou, eu tentei lançar outro em voz mais alta, para que o Sirius e ela também conversassem conosco.

- E aí, como vocês acham que vai ser em Hogwarts?

- Ah, mal posso esperar. Parece que existem passagens secretas, mistérios... Isso sem falar no Quadribol, é claro!

Consegui. O bem-humorado Sirius estava de volta.


	4. Grifinória, ainda bem!

**Capítulo 4. Grifinória, ainda bem!**

- Qual será a prova das Casas?

- Só espero que não tenha a ver com família. – Sirius disse, apreensivo.

- Si, vamos para a Sonserina, é claro... Todos os Black estão lá.

Sirius encarou Bellatrix, sério.

- Eu vou para a Grifinória. Você vem comigo? – ele disse, puxando a mão dela.

- Grifinória? Vai sonhando... Para sangues-puros como nós, não tem lugar melhor que ...

- Eu sei o que é melhor para mim, garota! E não tem nada a ver com meu sangue. – ele a interrompeu.

Ops, clima tenso de novo. Sirius descontrolado de novo. Suspirei, pensando em outro assunto mais ameno que Hogwarts, para conversarmos. Por sorte, uma velha bruxa vendendo doces foi mais rápida do que eu e abriu a porta da cabine de supetão, quebrando o clima.

- Doces, queridos?

E viva a magia do açúcar! Logo estávamos nos empanturrando com todo tipo de guloseima colorida, exibindo figurinhas de bruxos famosos e animagos raros e esquecendo as perigosas diferenças ideológicas.

- Vocês sabem como chegaremos ao Castelo? – Narcisa começou, tímida.

Levantei os olhos, mas Sirius estava tranquilo.

- Com os Testrálios, oras. – Bellatrix pareceu desinteressada.

Enruguei a testa. Não podia ver Testrálios, felizmente.

- Na verdade, os alunos do primeiro ano tem que fazer a travessia do Lago de Barco. Os barquinhos são encantados, uma magia muito antiga, e sincronizados perfeitamente para...

- O que você sabe sobre essa magia antiga? – Sirius perguntou de repente.

Bellatrix e ele se entreolharam, animados.

Eu sabia o que estava por vir e era arriscado. Mas, bem, só se entra em Hogwarts pela primeira vez uma vez na vida.

Ficamos concentrados. Revezamos para colocar as vestes e eu mesmo nunca me troquei tão rápido na vida. Para se ter idéia, nem o Sirius atrasou.

As meninas eram essenciais. Só elas conseguiriam abalar levemente o feitiço e, nesse exato segundo, precisaríamos agir. Foi estranho ver a tímida Narcisa arquitetando todo o plano, mas quando descemos do trem, Sirius voltou a seu papel preferido de liderança.

Hagrid, o grandão do Olivaras, nos esperava com um lampião, mas mesmo Sirius ficou calado e o seguimos, discretos. Logo atrás dele, estava Lilian, ainda com a gata no colo e conversando animada com o menino sonolento. De alguma forma, eu sabia que ela estava segura.

Lá estava o Lago, o castelo ao fundo e os barcos prontos, tudo exatamente como Narcisa nos descreveu. Sirius escolheu um barco da ponta e nós entramos, varinhas a postos sob as vestes.

Assim que Hagrid deu a partida, Bellatrix e Narcisa agitaram as varinhas murmurando coisas que não entendi bem baixinho. O barco balançou, nos molhando um pouco. As águas pareceram ceder e, por um instante, achei que íamos afundar.

Não precisou de comando para Sirius e eu lançarmos nossas varinhas ao mesmo tempo e tomarmos o controle do barco. A corrida começara! Era incrível! Tínhamos conseguido!

Sirius me fez um sinal e eu fui para a ponta do barco, enquanto ele me dava apoio. Empinei o barco e naveguei em zigue-zague, girei, me diverti horrores.

- Lembra daquele verão em Weymouth, Tiago? – Sirius gritou.

E se eu lembrava, tinha sido um verão incrível. Quando virei, Sirius me molhou inteiro! Mas com as lentes encharcadas, eu vi vários barcos tentando quebrar o feitiço também e disputar conosco. Bellatrix tentava ajudar outros barcos a se libertar, mas Narcisa agora reclamava das vestes molhadas.

- Isso aí, galera! Regata de Hogwarts e estamos na frente! – Sirius delirava.

- Potter e Black lideram! – imitei a voz do narrador que nos divertiu em Weymouth.

- O quê? São vocês? Não acredito! John e Claire vão saber disso, ouviu, Sr. Potter! – Hagrid gritou.

- Acho que estou encrencado! Hahaha!

- Estamos mesmo. – Narcisa observou.

- Relaxa, Hagrid está vindo, vamos acelerar!

- Ganhamos! Potter e os Black, imbatíveis! – agora Sirius fazia a mesma voz.

Atracamos e pulamos do barco, ensopados e muito felizes. De repente, aplausos! Muitos! Isso é o que eu chamo de entrada triunfal!

- Dá-lhe Marotos! – ouvi alguém gritar. E soou tão estranhamente familiar. De quem era essa voz?

- Já são nossos fãs! – Bellatrix riu alto, atrapalhando meus pensamentos.

- Marotos! Marotos!

Sirius me deu a mão e agradecemos o público. Estávamos em êxtase.

- Agora estamos encrencados de verdade. – Narcisa disse, de repente, séria.

E, dessa vez, estávamos mesmo. Uma bruxa velha veio nos encontrar andando muito rápido. Ela fazia minha mãe em seus dias mais enfurecidos comigo parecer uma fada.

- Sigam-me sem dizer nenhuma palavra. – ela disse sem nem olhar para a gente direito.

Ela nos levou em silêncio até o segundo andar do castelo e foi tão rápida que até Sirius precisou correr para alcançá-la. Não vi como, mas ela abriu uma porta secreta, que revelou um Gárgula. Disse o nome de alguns doces que comemos no trem e entramos. Torci pela memória de Sirius ser melhor que a minha.

A sala era redonda, com vários itens mágicos e muitos retratos. Um cara bem, bem velho mesmo estava nos esperando. Pelo que papai dizia, ele devia ser o diretor, Alvo Dumbledore, e, nesse caso, comecei a achar que dessa vez a coisa ficaria feia para o meu lado.

- O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou, bem calmo.

- Alvo, o Lago... eles...os barcos, eu não sei como aconteceu. – a bruxa velha estava, em contrapartida, bem nervosa.

Mas o diretor continuou nos interrogando com o olhar, como se já soubesse de tudo.

- Meninas, vocês têm algo a dizer?

Mas Bellatrix fez cara de inocente e Narcisa suspirou aflita, sem ousar falar.

- Foi tudo minha culpa, Senhor Diretor, lamento muito. – Sirius fez uma reverência longa.

Me esforcei para não rir, mas Bellatrix não conseguiu.

- E o senhor quem é?

- Sirius Black, senhor. Às suas ordens. Permita-me dizer, a sua sala é incrível, a decoração é...

- Então, você é o garoto Black.

Sirius parou por um instante, encarando o diretor. Não era comum sua marcha automática de simpatia não funcionar.

- Conte-me, Senhor Black, como tudo aconteceu.

- Bom, eu tenho uma amiga na livraria Floreios & Borrões, a Carol, então tenho ido muito lá ultimamente. Tenho pesquisado muito sobre os feitiços antigos, como os que guardam o Lago de Hogwarts e...

- E?

- E fiquei interessado em como as magias antigas funcionavam e como poderiam ser quebradas. Então, eu pensei em fazer um teste, apenas. Eu não pensei em causar confusão, sinto muito mesmo.

- Se pesquisou tanto sobre as magias, deve saber...

- Eu forcei as minhas primas, puxa, estou envergonhado mesmo. Eu disse exatamente o que elas precisavam fazer, não deveria usar minha influência para isso, eu sei. Deveria ter sido mais paciente para aprender tudo no tempo certo e...

Levantei a sobrancelha. Esse era meu amigo, sempre nobre e cavalheiro, assumindo a culpa de tudo.

- Sim, sim. – o Diretor não pareceu convencido, mas não quis mais explicações.

- Minerva, por favor, acompanhe as Srtas. Black até a porta e espere-nos no corredor.

Narcisa respirou tranquila e Bellatrix ainda ria, baixinho, enquanto saíam.

Achei que as coisas fossem piorar de vez, mas o diretor era um velhinho muito bacana.

- Você conhece a reputação da sua família, Senhor Black?

- Sim, senhor. – Sirius ficou desconfortável. Um dos quadros na parede também.

- Você conhece, Senhor Potter?

- Não, senhor. – Respondi sem coragem de olhar para Sirius.

- Você conhecerá mais no tempo certo. – disse, enigmático. – Mas por hora, saibamos que é uma família muito tradicional e injustiçada.

- Injustiçada? – Sirius, incrédulo, encarou o diretor.

- Sim, sim. Embora a maioria da sua família abrace ideais abomináveis, há uma lenda que diz que, a cada geração, há um Black destinado à grandeza.

O quadro na parede mudou de expressão, parecendo pomposo.

- Não à grandeza que Fineus Nigellus, atrás de mim, está imaginando, como poder e glória. – o personagem do quadro ficou ofendido.

Sirius encarava o diretor, olhar fixo e respiração tranquila.

- Mas à grandeza de caráter, de coração. E à chance de mudar o rumo das coisas e, quem sabe, até redimir toda a família.

Eram pedaços de informações aqui e ali. Mas o enigma do diretor sobre o tempo certo de aprender sobre a família Black ainda me perturbava.

- É uma escolha, Sirius. – ele disse, com tom paternal, e Sirius assentiu.

Tive a impressão de não ter entendido a maior parte dessa conversa do velho, e a certeza de que o Sirius entendeu tudo completamente. Odeio me sentir idiota assim nessas situações sociais, isso sempre acaba acontecendo. Por que ele não me mandou esperar lá fora também se tinha um assunto só com o Sirius?

- Agora, garotos. Vocês vão voltar com a Professora Minerva e ela vai conduzi-los à cerimônia de Seleção. Independente da casa em que vocês estejam, terão que cumprir uma detenção pelo ocorrido no Lago.

Puxa vida, toda a conversa mole e não esqueceu da punição. E eu que achei que ele era bacana.

- A Detenção de vocês durará com certeza todo o primeiro ano e pode se entender para os demais, dependendo de... Bem, dependendo de tudo.

- Mas... – dissemos juntos.

- Sua Detenção consistirá em uma aula especial, quinzenalmente.

- Aula de quê?

- Eu vou lhes contar mais em nosso primeiro encontro. Serei seu Professor.

- UAU! Que honra, Professor Dumbledore! – Sirius não se conteve mais e abraçou o Diretor.

- Obrigado, Professor. – limitei-me a dizer, e sorri.

- Agora, vão! Estamos atrasando a Cerimônia, temos um monte de alunos para sortear, o jantar só começa após a Seleção e eu estou morrendo de fome!

Esse velhinho era uma figura mesmo.

Saímos da sala e, antes que pudéssemos pensar em qualquer coisa, já estávamos correndo atrás da bruxa velha pelo castelo. Logo, entramos em uma sala onde os outros alunos nos aguardavam.

Lilian estava lá, olhos verdes como os da gata em seu colo. E ainda com o moleque com sono. Acho que se deram bem mesmo. Estou vendo que essa menina vai ser muito disputada, minhas chances são mínimas.

- Atenção, por favor! - Meu nome é Minerva McGonagall. Sou Vice-Diretora de Hogwarts, Diretora da Grifinória e Professora de Transfiguração.

Diretora da Grifinória e Vice-Diretora de Hogwarts? Oh-oh... algo me diz que precisarei melhorar meu relacionamento com a velha. Bom, pensando melhor, ela nem era tão velha assim.

- Eu serei breve. Estamos atrasados. Tenho apenas algumas recomendações. – ela continuou. – Primeiro, quero que saibam que o que ocorreu no lago será devidamente punido. Esses alunos estão, inclusive, ameaçados de expulsão.

Eita, expulsão? Ela pirou? – olhei para Sirius, e ele encarou a velha, digo, a Vice-Diretora, com um sorriso largo e descarado.

- Muito bem. Em minutos, vamos entrar no Grande Salão para a Cerimônia de Seleção. Eu vou chamar seus nomes em ordem alfabética e vocês virão até mim para serem selecionados. Quando tiverem a resposta, deverão se dirigir à mesa de sua Casa. A Casa a que vocês pertencerem será onde vocês viverão, dormirão e farão amigos. Todo ano, é realizado um campeonato entre as Casas. Por cumprirem corretamente suas tarefas, vocês ganham pontos para suas Casas. Desobedecendo as regras, vocês perdem pontos. Entenderam?

Ela nos olhou longamente e fui obrigado a retribuir com meu sorriso angelical número 4, o mesmo que faço quando minha mãe quer saber se eu peguei a vassoura do papai. Sirius ainda sorria, mas estava mais nervoso e inquieto.

- Bem, sigam-me.

Por fim, entramos em um salão imenso e eu suspirei. Estava finalmente no grande salão de Hogwarts! As mesas das Casas, os fantasmas perambulando, as velas voando, o teto aberto, era tudo como eu tinha imaginado! E agora era real! Na mesa dos Professores, o diretor Dumbledore sorriu para nós. Falando nele, será que o tal jantar demora?

Olhei para o Sirius, mas ele agora estava apreensivo, olhando fixamente um banquinho com um Chapéu em cima.

De repente, o Chapéu começou a cantar sobre as Casas de Hogwarts, foi o máximo! Não pude conter uns passinhos e Sirius me acompanhou sem tanto ânimo.

_Ah, vocês podem me achar pouco atraente,  
mas não me julguem pela aparência  
Engulo a mim mesmo se puderem encontrar  
Um chapéu mais inteligente do que o papai aqui.  
Podem guardar seus chapéus-coco bem pretos,  
suas cartolas altas de cetim brilhoso  
porque eu sou o Chapéu Seletor de Hogwarts  
E dou de dez a zero em qualquer outro chapéu.  
Não há nada escondido em sua cabeça  
que o Chapéu Seletor não consiga ver,  
por isso é só me porem na cabeça que vou dizer  
em que casa de Hogwarts deverão ficar.  
Quem sabe sua morada é a Grifinórnia,  
casa onde habitam os corações indômitos.  
Ousadia e sangue frio e nobreza  
destacam os alunos da Grifinórnia dos demais;  
quem sabe é na Lufa-Lufa que você vai morar,  
onde seus moradores são justos e leais  
pacientes, sinceros, sem medo da dor;  
ou será a velha e sábia Corvinal,  
a casa dos que tem a mente sempre alerta,  
onde os homens de grande espírito e saber  
sempre encontrarão companheiros seus iguais;  
ou quem sabe a Sonserina será a sua casa  
e ali fará seus verdadeiros amigos,  
homens de astúcia que usam quaisquer meios  
para atingir os fins que antes colimaram.  
Vamos, me experimentem! Não deverão temer!  
Nem se atrapalhar! Estarão em boas mãos!  
(Mesmo que os chapéus não tenham pés nem mãos)  
porque sou o único, sou um Chapéu Pensador!___

Nossa! Corações indômitos, ousadia, sangue frio e nobreza! Fiquei arrepiado! Assobiei forte, já nasci na Grifinória!

- Black, Bellatrix! – a seleção tinha começado. Sirius estava quieto.

- Sonserina!

Sirius colocou as mãos no rosto em frustração, mas Bellatrix ficou bem feliz e correu para a mesa da Sonserina.

- Black, Narcisa!

- Sonserina!

- Black, Sirius!

Eu mal podia reconhecer meu amigo. Ele tinha olhos sérios e pesados e se se arrastou para o banquinho. De repente, pensei na remota possibilidade de não estar na mesma Casa de Sirius. Não! Isso não poderia acontecer! Tem que ser Grifinória, tem que ser Grifinória! Quando dei por mim, estava já roendo até os dedos.

- Grifinória!

Grifinória! Meu amigo estava na Grifinória!

Ele veio correndo e gritando me abraçar e quase pulou no meu colo! Fez a maior festa, beijou a Vice-Diretora, beijou até o Chapéu! E não era para menos! Sirius não é mais um Black! Ele é o cara mais nobre que conheço e só podia estar na Grifinória!

Vi que Dumbledore sorria satisfeito enquanto Sirius ia para a mesa da Grifinória se transformar no melhor amigo de todo mundo, tenho certeza.

- Naaaaão!

Oh-oh. Bellatrix estava possessa por Sirius não ter ido para a Sonserina com ela e gritava histericamente. Eu disse que achava essa garota barraqueira.

- Não, Si! Seu lugar é conosco! Você não pode ficar nesse lugar com... com essa gente!

- Bella, cai na real... Me deixa. Depois a gente se fala...

- Vem, Si. Vamos para a Sonserina. Seu lugar é conosco, com a sua família. Vai ser muito melhor para você! Anda, vem! – Ela o puxou bem forte e eu imaginei o que viria.

- O meu lugar é onde eu escolhi, Bellatrix! E já faz tempo que eu sei o que é melhor para mim! E é longe da minha família! Longe das ideias doentias de vocês!

- Srta. Black, por favor, volte a sua mesa! – Dumbledore liderou a turma-do-deixa-disso bem na hora.

E Bellatrix voltou. Acho que ficou mesmo ressentida. Será que essa foi a briga final deles?

- Acho que esse episódio mostrou a eficácia do nosso velho Chapéu Seletor, pois acabamos de ver que tanto a Srta. Bellatrix Black quanto o Sr. Sirius Black foram mandados para os seus devidos lugares. E quero lembrar uma coisa muito importante dita pelo Sr. Black. Ele escolheu onde queria ficar. É assim que mudamos o rumo dos acontecimentos. É assim que provamos quem somos. Por nossas escolhas. Agora, Sr. Black, sua Casa o aguarda!

Eu podia ouvir a respiração de Sirius que foi sentar-se à mesa da Grifinória ovacionado com palmas de todas as Casas. Demais!

- Bom, vamos continuar a seleção.

O Chapéu continuou sorteando os alunos para suas Casas. Muito democrático, mandou gente para a Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal - aliás, que loirinha linda foi para a Corvinal! – Sonserina, Corvinal de novo, Lufa-Lufa muitas vezes até que...

- Evans, Lílian!

Fiquei atento! A bonequinha de porcelana e cabelo de fogo tinha que estar conosco na Grifinória. Tinha que estar.

- Grifinória!

Ufa! A Lily foi parar na Grifinória, ainda bem! Continuo na jogada! Mas, nossa, quanta gente gostou da ida dela para a Grifinória, essa garota está muito popular mesmo.

Ei, eu estou vendo direito? É isso mesmo? O Sirius acabou de pegar a Lily no colo! Talvez eu não esteja na jogada, afinal. E ainda abraçou e... beijou de novo! Estou perdido!

Preciso sentar na mesa da Grifinória depressa! Quanto falta para chamarem meu nome, nunca chega...

- Lupin, Remo!

O nome me chamou a atenção e levantei os olhos. Era o amigo sonolento da Lily. Não sei explicar, tinha algo de familiar nele. Não fiquei surpreso quando o Chapéu anunciou que ele seria nosso colega na Grifinória.

Remo chegou à mesa da Grifinória e Lily o abraçou. Depois, Sirius também. E parece que eu já vi essa cena tantas e tantas vezes. Que sensação estranha, mas me senti tão bem.

- Potter, Tiago!

Nossa, tinha ficado em transe até a letra P! Corri para o banquinho e o Chapéu não pensou muito.

- Grifinória! - Eu já sabia! Todos nós na Grifinória! Serão anos incríveis em Hogwarts!

Sirius veio me carregar para a mesa.

- Cara, Grifinória! Conseguimos! Irmão! - Quase achei que ele estava chorando de alegria.

- Eu te disse, cara! Eu praticamente nasci na Grifinória, vc não desgruda nem dos meus pais, achou que ia ficar onde?

Ele riu e me abraçou mais forte.

- Bem-vindo, Tiago! – Lilian sorriu mim. Definitivamente, para mim. Disse meu nome e tudo.

- Legal, Lílian! Todos nós na Grifinória! Ainda bem! – E eu, de novo, não tinha nada menos óbvio para dizer.

- Bem-vindo, cara! – O garoto sonolento, ou melhor, Remo, me disse, entusiasmado.

- Opa, valeu!

Quando nós três - Sirius, Remo e eu – começamos a conversar, eu soube que tinha ganhado mais um melhor amigo.

- Olha que linda! – Sirius reparou quando Susan Pullman foi sentar no fundo da mesa.

Eu pensei sozinho que a Lily era muito mais bonita, mas ainda não tive coragem de falar. Quanto tempo mais eu adiaria essa conversa? Não disputaria nenhuma menina com o Sirius, até porque não teria chance, mas era meio complicado porque ele azarava todas elas.

- Cara, olha o cabelo daquele maluco! Parece que nunca tomou banho! – observei, tentando desviar meus pensamentos.

- Só podia ser da Sonserina mesmo! – Sirius concordou.

Mais alguns nomes e finalmente, Dumbledore anunciou:

- Que comece o banquete!

Bem a tempo, estava faminto! E comi muito! Todos os pratos, várias vezes! Muitos doces coloridos! E ainda comeria mais, mas acho que eu estava dando prejuízo, pois antes que eu pudesse terminar de mastigar, Dumbledore encerrou o rango. Sacanagem!

- Muito bem, a Cerimônia está encerrada. O ano letivo está oficialmente, aberto. Por favor, dirijam-se a seus dormitórios.

- Alunos do primeiro ano! Venham conosco, rápido! – Uma moça ruiva acelerada nos chamou, enquanto um rapaz também ruivo acenava.

- Sr. Black e Sr. Potter! Os senhores vêm comigo! – a Vice-Diretora interrompeu nossa caminhada.

- Por quê? – Sirius se virou para a Vice-Diretora.

- Bem, agora que estão na Grifinória, eu sou responsável por vocês. E vamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu essa tarde no lago.

- Oh-oh...

- Sr. Lupin, com licença, sim?

- Claro. Até mais, pessoal!

Ela nos levou até seu escritório e eu me perguntava se ela tinha ou não conversado com Dumbledore a nosso respeito.

- Antes de mais nada, saibam que vou tirar 25 pontos da Grifinória pelo ocorrido. – ela começou, em sua fala corrida.

- Mas...

- Aqui não há espaço para negociação, Sr. Potter.

Suspirei. Era injusto. Nós não éramos da Grifinória essa tarde.

- E quanto à Detenção...

- Mas o Professor Dumbledore... – disse, dessa vez mais rápido, para que ela me deixasse dizer algo além do "mas".

- Estou ciente disso, Sr. Potter. O fato é que, além das aulas especiais, precisam cumprir também uma punição. Ou vão acabar achando que foram premiados pelo que fizeram.

Sirius riu.

- Vão limpar esse escritório uma vez por mês.

- Mas...

- Durante todo o ano.

Eu ia protestar novamente, mas Sirius pisou no meu pé. Estava tramando algo.

- Sem utilizar magia, obviamente.

Até o Sirius arregalou os olhos. O lugar era grande, cheio de mesas, quadros, estantes, livros! Livros! Ainda assim, sem magia era muita sacanagem. Tomara que a Vice-Diretora nunca converse com a minha mãe, elas tem mesmo ideias perigosamente parecidas.

- Muito bem, vocês começam na sexta. Vou leva-los aos dormitórios de vocês.

Ela nos levou em seu ritmo frenético até o sétimo andar, disse uma senha para um retrato de uma mulher muito gorda e chegamos à sala Comunal da Grifinória, que era composta, resumindo, de poltronas. Pensei que deveria ter decorado a senha, mas tinha me convencido de que era melhor evitar falar com a Vice-Diretora antes de entender bem os critérios dela para retirar pontos da própria Casa.

A sala estava vazia, exceto por um aluno gemendo em uma das poltronas. Nossa, ele estava passando muito mal, branco como a neve. E era o Remo!

- Acalme-se, venha comigo, Sr. Lupin, tudo ficará bem! – a Vice-Diretora pareceu preocupada.

Levantou-o e o levou consigo, amparando-o e o ajudando a andar.

- Potter e Black, subam imediatamente ao dormitório à esquerda. Estou levando Lupin à enfermaria e ele ficará bem. - Ela nos disse, sem se virar.

Mas mudou de idéia e, antes de sair, fez um esforço para olhar nossos rostos atônitos, novamente.

- Por favor, sejam discretos quanto a esse episódio. Posso contar com vocês?

Assentimos e ela saiu às pressas, praticamente carregando Remo.

Afundei devagar em uma das poltronas, tinha sido um dia e tanto.

- O que você acha que ele tem?

- Não sei. – Sirius encarou a janela. O céu estava limpo e a lua teimava em crescer. – Só espero que ele fique mesmo bem. Gostei do cara.

- É, eu estava para te dizer isso. Gostei dele também, parece que já somos amigos.

- Exatamente. – ele observou, sorrindo.


End file.
